


Hello, Mr. President

by navi_senpai



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, AroAce Christine, Be More Chill - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Jake is a sap, M/M, Pinkberry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rich has a garden, The white house is full of queers, They are all pals, White House AU, boyf riends — Freeform, memery, politician au, richjake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navi_senpai/pseuds/navi_senpai
Summary: After Jake get's elected for President his husband Rich comes back from Afghanistan and adventures are sure to ensue as the White House is full of adults that act like they're five.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hest and I are back but instead of Hamilton it's be more Chill! This all started when I told Hest about Sims and that I made Jake a Politician then it kinda spiralled from there.

Rich sat on his cot as he talked to his husband, Jake, over skype. They were talking about the upcoming election as it wasn’t far away. Rich wasn’t exactly sure he even knew when it was, after staying in the south east for so long everyday just tends to become sand and nothing. Jake’s laugh sang from the speakers of the computer. Rich smiled at the screen at his husband. Jake’s really had a sort of glow-up since high school. He went from the high school douchebag to a charismatic politician. Now Jake was running for president. Neither of them could believe it was happening. Jake continuously talked about how much it sucked that he didn’t have any “arm candy” since Rich was deployed in the Marines. Rich was mad that he couldn’t be with Jake, but he felt like he couldn’t really complain, at least he was able to talk to Jake, it was better than nothing. 

“Yeah babe, when you win I’ll have to wait till the week before inauguration till I can fly back. I mean I am one of their best Sergeants so they want me here as long as possible,” Rich joked, putting on an arrogant smile. Jake laughs over the skype call, his head tilting back slightly. Jake told him every time they called that Jake wouldn’t have the morale to finish this race without Rich’s support, but Rich always felt like he should’ve been doing more. Or at least he could’ve if he wasn’t stationed in Afghanistan. 

“Yeah and that’s just if I win. If I don’t then you’re still going to be there for ten months instead of just two.” Jake sighed, Rich could tell that he was anxious. He couldn’t blame him, if he didn’t win he’d come out with more publicity, yes, but more people would dislike him. Rich wouldn’t lie, he was anxious too, but he was  _ sure _ Jake would win. 

“Don’t worry, You will win, the Republican party has dwindled since we were in high school,” Rich points out. Jake scoffs and bobs his head down. 

“You know, despite what you might think that doesn’t make me feel any better,” Jake pushes back his hair. It was one of Jake’s several nervous ticks. Rich has noticed more and more of Jake’s nervous ticks since Jake started running for president. 

“Jake you’re like ten times more qualified than Squip,” Rich smiles, giving Jake two thumbs up. Jake smiles sheepishly. Rich smiles again and watches his husband.

“What?” Jake laughs.

“I just can’t wait to see you in January,” Rich smiles. Jake laughs and watches the

computer screen carefully.

“You’re so,” Jake thinks for a second, “hopeful.” Rich laughs, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Rich smiles. 

“Good, definitely good,” Jake smiles, nodding. “Oh! I forgot! Guess what!” Jake says eagerly. Rich smiles warmly at his husband, Jake got excited so easily. 

“What?” Rich goes along with Jake’s story. Jake jumps up from the couch, where his computer was facing and Rich could hear Jake scavenging for something. Rich could hear Jake shushing something then he finally comes back on screen. He was holding their orange tabby, Mango. Rich got Mango when Jake and him started dating. Mango latched onto him when he first picked him up. When Rich showed Mango to Jake he didn’t like him. Though Mango didn’t like very many people, the only person Mango liked, besides Rich, was Michael. 

“Mango lets me pick him up now!” Jake cheers over the computer speakers. Rich smiles and scrunches up his nose when he sees Mango. He slips out of Jake’s arms and walked up to the screen, sniffing it when he noticed Rich on screen. 

“Hey Mango, how are you, you pretty kitty!” Rich cooes. Jake laughs pulling Mango back onto his lap. 

“So, I feel like we’ve only talked about me, how are you?” Jake asks, petting Mango. You could tell Mango didn’t want to be there, he was extremely dramatic cat and it was funny seeing him with someone he wasn’t fond of. 

“Well today I woke up to a trumpet, cliched right? I patrolled for a while, ate mashed potatoes so hard that I broke my plastic fork, and then I patrolled again,” Rich answers sarcastically. Jake smiles warmly at Rich’s laugh.

“Sergeant Goranski,” One of his soldiers walk into the room, saluting him. Rich sighs tiredly and snaps to attention. 

“Hold on,” Rich says to Jake muting himself. “Yes Greene?” He asks getting up and moving towards the woman standing in the door. 

“We have reports of suspicious activity near the left flank.We request orders,” Greene reports. Rich looks longingly back to his laptop, but quickly focuses back on the soldier. 

“Okay, hold on, I’ll be right out.” She turns around, leaves, closing the door. He walks back over to his bed and rubs his face turning the sound back on. 

“What was that, Babe?” Jake asks, concern painting his face. Rich smiles and shakes his head.

“I’m sorry, I have to go. I love you,” Rich says. He hated when he had to end the call like this, he knew Jake  would worry, he just didn’t know how to assure him he’d be fine.

“I love you too, be safe.” Jake nods and hangs up the Skype call and closes his computer.

_ -back in the states-     _

Jake closed his laptop slumped back against the couch. He rubbed his eyes and picked up his phone, checking his missed messages (he always kept his phone on ‘Do Not Disturb’ when calling Rich).Plus tonight he didn’t want to have his phone or any social medias up. He was even too nervous to turn on the TV.

It was fucking election night, he didn’t tell Rich, he forgot to. He didn’t want to talk about the election Jake was almost certain he’d lose, no matter how much Rich said he would. Jake refocused on his phone, it was a text from his VP, Chole. He knew she was watching, she and Brooke probably would’ve died if they weren’t watching. 

The text flashed on his screen.  **Turn on your TV!**


	2. Bi-Furious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: i edited this chapter because of some errors and a main storyline i created that involved a solider under rich's command.

**Chapter 2**

**Bi-Furious**

 

_ -In the states- _

“Holy shit.” He looked at his TV, he was winning. Seven states haven’t gotten their results in, but he was winning, not by much (like six votes) but he was still winning. He got up popped some popcorn and grabbed a glass of wine. Another state came in, sadly red, we were still waiting on California and Wyoming the two biggest states left. He sat their eating his popcorn along with simply grabbing the entire bottle of wine.Wyoming came in as red and Hawaii was blue.

After an hour Montana and Idaho came in red, he was now losing. 

“Shit,” He said aloud to the tv, He leaned back running his hands through his dark hair. God! He wished Rich was here, all snuggled up next to him, here to calm down. He got Oregon! Now it was just up to California. The sunshine state had been very indecisive this election. He went the bathroom, when he came back to his phone was blowing up.

_ -Over Seas- _

It had been a week since Rich had last talked to his husband. They were expecting a video call from the president today and he just knew that Jake would be on the other side of the screen. Even though he loved the small number of soldiers he was in charge of he wanted to go home and see his husband. He’s been out here for almost ten months.He was supposed to do a twenty month deployment but with the election he was hoping just to cut that down to a year. 

Everyone in the base filed into the projector room and sat patiently as they awaited contact with the new leader. Rich counted the people he was in charge of, making sure they were all here. Greene, Banks, Murphy, McKinley, Pontmercy, Lovett, and McNamara. Three lovely ladies and four lovely gentlemen. The youngest of them was Miss Greene, she was probably a year or two out of high school, maybe her early twenties.

An ear bleeding screech comes from the equipment, we see the screen to a skype calling screen. His heart started beating so fast, he had no idea what to do. So he simply took a sip of his water and let out a sigh. The screen blipped and it was just the back of a chair. The chair spun revealing husband. This would of been extremely hot if it wasn’t for the fact that his chair accidently went to far and he had to scoot himself back to his desk. He cleared his throat.

“Hello people of the Marine Base 5036, I am the president elect, Jake Dillinger. Whether you are happy about this news or not, I will become your commander in chief and I find it an honor to be in command of such brave, strong, and patriotic people such as yourselves.” They make eye contact, a small smile comes across Jake’s face, and smile comes against his as well. “Anyway, I, along with the rest of America are proud of you.” The Skype call ended and all Rich could think of was how excited he was to see his husband again. 

_ -About a Month later- _

Rich sat eating his food, trying to come up with ways to tell them he was going to be leaving and that another Sergeant would be taking his place for the last eight months. He thought and this was the only good idea that he’s had so far would do it like how he wished he came out to his parents. He’ll just sit them down and tell them. Unlike the way he came out which basically was his mom walked in on him and Jake making out and grinding on each other. He cringed at the memory and continued to eat his gross rock potatoes and string beans.

“Hey everyone,” His squad look up from their food and stop their conversations and looked at him. “can I talk to all of y’all before lights out, meet in the spare office area.” His troops nodded and they and himself continued eating. 

Rich paced throughout the extra space, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror on the wall. The red streak he had and redyed from high school had finally completely faded and was now just a bleached strip in his hair. He nervously ran his hand through his hair as he went to sit down on the couch. Slowly his squad filtered in. They sat and stood across from him, he cleared his throat and rubbed his sweating hands on his sleep pants. He looked up at the group across from them all clad in sleep clothes. He smiled and began to speak. 

“Okay, what I’m about to tell you isn’t easy for me, I mean how would it be.” 

“Oh my god, you’re dying?!” Pontmercy yells, he is the most extra out of everyone. As for the rest of the troop they just look at him with a disappointed expression.  

“Jesus Christ Pont! I’m not dying! I just wanted to tell you I’m not staying my full term here being in charge of you, I’m heading back to the states in five weeks. Someone else will command you for the last 8 months.” He breathed out. His troops looked at him all of them shocked by this news. People rarely went back early unless you had something severely wrong with you or the board deems you unfit to be on the field. Or like in his case your spouse is the president. They know not to ask why I am leaving but he’s trying to find a non embarrassing way “Don’t worry about me guys. I’ll make sure your new Sergeant takes care of you, okay?” too. 

They all nod. “Now go hit the sack and I’ll see y’all in the morning.” They all saluted and left walking out. He put his face in his hands. Out of the 11 months the last time he felt his eyes filling up with tears was about month 1. He took a deep breath, wiped his face and went back to his quarters to sleep.

_ -A week till departure- _

Rich sat there frustrated. The constant comments about how fucking sexy his husband is was him want to scream. He would constantly here things like, “I wonder if Mr. Dillinger is married? I’ve never seen his wife.” or “Oh my god, I never expected to be lowkey crushing on President Dillinger.” they had down time and could here some people talking and gabbing about Jake. For some reason he was just boiling with jealousy. He gripped at the edge of the magazine he had. He had always had a pretty fair temper but over the course of three weeks all these little comments had slowly been chipping at him. It was like slowly gasoline on a pile of wood just waiting for a match.

“Dear lord I would love to meet President Dillinger, I bet he’s even more handsome and charming in person.” This comment came from a woman playing chess near him and to say the least it this was the match. 

“Oh my god! Jake Dillinger is gay! He is my husband! We have had our dicks in each other’s asses! For christ’s sake!” He was standing now deeply breathing. His words registered, along with how loud he spoke, and the faces of the people in the multi purpose room. His face was now the shade of the red streak he usually had in his hair. “Uh, um, sorry for yelling.” He quickly sped walked out of the room and to his room to die of embarrassment. 

The rest of the week was uneventful beside him writing letters to his troops to open after he left, each personalized, he also wrote to his replacement about his squad, what they liked, what they disliked, how to handle things like McNamara’s depression episodes, or Murphy’s slight attitude means she cares, and other things like that. 

All his troops gathered around him as he was about to leave. He handed them his letters, the plane behind him slowly starting up. All their eyes were misty as hugged, Rich actually shedded some tears but that would be a secret kept by all of them. He slowly climbed up the steps to the plane, just before he got in he turned back and waved. 

As the plane took off all he could think of was Jake and how he would be getting that Presidential Dick tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> name all the musicals that the names are referenced as for his troop members, get all of them right you get a cookie. If you google it no cookie.  
> (note: Greene is not one that I'm aware of)  
> (note:I have no idea how the military works so sorry for the inaccuracies)  
> -Navi


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Crazy story my computer completely broke down and I also was flocked with school stuff. Updates will be slow till I have my own computer (using a family one that I only have access to when I'm at my dad's) But don't worry I have plans for this fic! Lots of fluffy, angsty, spicy plans.

His plane was landing and Rich was shaking, he was nervous, excited, and just so many emotions all at once. Rich looked around, his eyes landing on a tall man in a black suit with a piece of cardboard reading “Mr. First Lady”. Rich scoffed to himself and made his way over to the man. 

“Richard Dillinger?” the man asks with a deep voice. Rich nods and the man leads him to a back staircase, leading up to the roof. They two stepped onto the roof and Rich breaks down in laughter. A bright red helicopter is sitting on the roof, with “Jakey D” written in sharpie near the helicopter door.  _ Of course he graffitied a White House’s helicopter.  _ Rich got onto the helicopter and sat down in the luxurious seat.

\----------

The helicopter came into view of the White House. Rich’s heart starts pounding out of his chest and as the helicopter lands he scrambled to unbuckle himself and threw open the door of the helicopter. He could see a mass of people in black suits up on a hill. He ran down the stairs and sprinted towards the group of men on the hill. Rich started pushing through the men until he met Jake’s eyes. Rich’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

They crashed together in a tight, warm hug. Rich was shaking from crying to hard. Rich had always hated crying in front of people. It was so embarrassing to him, but he was just so so so happy to see him. It was so long since he’s been able to reach out and touch Jake. Rich could feel his heartbeat, he could feel his breath, he could feel his arms wrap around him. They were both sniffling messes.

“Welcome home Richey.” Jake murmured out, pulling Rich back into a hug. Rich usually disliked that nickname, but now it was enduring and familiar. Rich locked their lips and smiled against Jake. 

“I always hate crying in front of you,” Jake laughs, pulling away from Rich again. 

“Me too, Love,” Rich smiles, looking up at his husband a few tears still running from his eyes. 

“Okay boys, let them have their reunion,” a feminine voice breaks through the crowd. Rich turns, his arms still around Jake’s waist. Chloe walks through the group of man almost twice her size. She’s still as short as she was in highschool but probably ten times more confident. 

“Hey Chlo,” Rich smiles, pushing at his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears still in his eyes. Chloe smiles and waves. Followed shortly behind her were Jeremy, Brooke, and Michael.

“Hey Rich, good to see you again,” Jeremy smiles, sticking a hand out awkwardly. Unlike Chloe, Jeremy’s confidence was better than in high school by a little but when you see him in court he was a completely different person. Rich out of the corner of his eye can see Jenna with the white house iPad probably putting this entire reunion on a live feed. 

“Okay love birds we gotta move this to the limo because sadly we don’t live here yet.” Michael smiles teasing them. Michael looked almost the same, but now the red hoodie was traded for a button shirt, headphones and weed socks still in place though. They were all escorted to a large limo in front of the white house. They lived relatively close so it wasn’t a very long drive. Chloe looked over her clipboard before speaking as she shifted in the limo seat. 

“Okay so we need to arrange a menu, get your suits fitted, check on the remaining guests who haven’t confirmed that their coming, and start up dance lessons.” 

“I already know how to dance! Tango, Salsa, Flamenco, Ballroom, funky Chicken. You name it!” Rich poked at Chloe imitating the dances as he said them.

The all filed out of the limo and into the house. Mango running up to meet Rich and he picked him up and cooed. He carried the cat to his play tower and they moved into the large office space. Chloe leaned against the table with Brooke sitting in a chair next to it. Michael and Jeremy sat across from each other in single chairs, michael putting his feet up on the coffee table. Jenna was in the back uploading statuses, that left Rich and Jake to the Love seat facing the Chloe with Michael and Jeremy to their sides. 

“Okay so we need a menu and a song list, as well as dance lessons for Jake because Lord knows you have two left feet.” Chloe looked over her clipboard, her green eyes scanning it ever so intensely, she pushed a stray brown lock of hair from her face and they made eye contact. Rich eyes begged, just wanting the rest of the day for him and Jake, they stared at each other for what seemed hours till Chloe’s stubborn eyes gave in. “But, that can wait till tomorrow, Rich rest the jet lag must be a bitch. Jake take care of him. Now it’s time for lunch, call me when you want us to come back to help with packing.” With that they all filed out of the room, a small yelp could be heard for Jeremy as Mango probably hissed at him as they exited the house. Rich leaned into his husband's side, as a sweet feeling of calm washed over him. 

“I missed you,” Jake softly whispered into his hair planting a small delicate kiss on his head. 

“I still can’t believe I’m here.” He whispers back. They break apart just to come back into a soft innocent kiss. Even though some of the thoughts that were running through his head weren’t so innocent they would surely happen later that night. 

 

\-----------

 

Rich laid in bed, he was wrapped around Jake as they basked in the afterglow of orgasm, his third orgasm actually. Sure Rich had been non intentionally edging before their reunion, he had a lot to get done and not much alone time. So after some food, a nap, some more food, and some quality cuddle time he needed some relief. 

Rich could feel Jake’s heart rate slowing as he nuzzled his head into his chest, leaving small kisses along his pecs and upper chest.  Oh how he missed this, he missed how soft Jake’s skin was compared to his rough and scarred arms from the house fire he was in so many years ago. Jake shifted pulling him closer, his face nuzzling into the other’s short brown hair. 

“Sleep my love,” He whispered. Rich held him closer, his heart full of love for being back home in Jake's arms.


End file.
